1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems and programming for health care. More specifically, the present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for medical record completion.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
In health care information technology, existing systems allow for a prescriber, e.g., a doctor who writes a medication prescription, to make a request for medication history from various sources and to make sure there are no drug-drug or drug-allergy interactions. Existing systems also allow for individuals working at a hospital or other institution to request medication history in order to conduct medication reconciliation when a patient being admitted to a hospital, to make sure the hospital knows of what the patient is taking upon admission, to evaluate disease, diagnosis, and to ensure there are no drug-drug or drug-allergy interactions.
However, existing systems do not always provide all of the information comprising of medical records and do not always provide the medical record information in accordance with the receiving system's desired format. Thus, people may waste time to conduct manual data entry or not have a clear understanding of the appropriate systems.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for medical record completion to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks.